A Rockin' Loud Summer Tour
by The gamemann
Summary: Luna and her band decide to take a chance and go on tour for the summer. They join up with the underground Hip-Hop/R&B group, Sibling Rivalry. Together these groups will have the craziest summer ever and will take the country by storm. If they can withstand traveling in a cramped RV, crazed fans, or even each other.
1. Prologue

Summer vacation. Usually a time of much needed breaks from the drabness of school. It would be in full swing in just a few weeks for the students of Royal Woods which would mean fun in the sun. Some would use this time to go on a trip and see the world. Others would do summer activities or visit friends and family. That wasn't the case for a particular band of Royal Woods.

The band ironically named the Known, the band consisted of Luna, who sported a purple crop top with an assortment of band logos on it with a black and a purple checked skirt and purple boots, Sam, who wore a teal punk rock shirt with dark purple pants and blue shoes, George, who wore a black denim jacket with a black and white striped shirt with green pants and black shoes, Ruth, who wore a red and blue striped shirt with dark green pants and white shoes, was sitting around the garage of the loud house in complete and utter boredom.

The band had fallen on hard times. They haven't been able to gain any notoriety since they formed over a year ago. The group would practice on a regular basis and even come up with new songs but none would land them any new hardcore fans. They would look around for someone in need of a band but there were not that many takers. The few gigs they could get was mostly little kids birthday parties. The band had only a couple of weeks before their summer vacation would begin and they had no clue how they were going to utilize it.

"Ugh, what are we gonna do? We haven't played any gigs since that birthday party for Darcy." Luna had stated while standing in the middle of the room.

"Oh, gosh! Don't remind me. Those costumes we had to wear were so hot! I could almost fill up an entire bucket with my sweat." Ruth claimed as she was sitting on the couch.

"Poor, Sam still hasn't gotten over all those kids piling on her just to get a hug." George sat next to Ruth as he gestured towards Sam on the floor who was in a fetal position.

"So many kids… wiping their boogers on me… biting… and scratching… never again." Sam rocked back and forth in shear horror. Luna walked over to her girlfriend and started petting her head while sitting down next to her.

"We seriously need something here, dudes. We can't let this summer go to waste. This is the perfect time for us to be playing some major gigs and showing what we got." Luna stated.

"Yeah, but what can we do? Royal Woods clearly doesn't have much going on right now for us to perform. The mall won't let us play there anymore since you blew out everyone's ears drums with that power chord." George explained with an unimpressed look on his face.

"Heh, heh. My bad again." Luna rubbed the back of her head. "In my defense, I told Ruth to check the levels of the speakers."

"You always say to turn the volume up to eleven. Besides, the mall is the least of our worries since Chunk hasn't been able to find any venues that's willing to hire us in Royal Woods."

"Come on, guys. Time keeps on slippin' into the future and we don't have that many summers left before we have to start being old and lame. Lori already left for college and Leni's gonna be following after her at the end of this summer and we're not that far off. Right now we're sixteen, next thing you know we'll be 60. We should be using this time to do something totally wicked and make as many awesome memories as we can." Luna said as she stood up with pride.

"*sniff* That speech was beautiful, babe." Sam wiped away a tear.

"Aspiring speeches aside, it's too bad we can't go on tour like other bands." George offhandedly said.

"Wait a tick… That's it! We'll go on tour!" The purple clad rocker claimed. Everyone in the room gave Luna a confused look.

"Umm, Lunes? How are we gonna do that? We're not really that well known." Sam said while looking up to Luna.

"I still say we should change our name, but Sam's right! Nobody outside of Royal Woods knows who we are." George pointed out.

"Hmm… That's true but what if we did a collab tour with a group that has just enough fame to justify a tour?" Luna asked.

"What group?" Ruth inquired.

"Sibling Rivalry." Luna suggested.

"You mean the Sibling Rivalry? The three brother and sister group? The ones who gained a following by just putting there songs online?" George questioned.

"The one and only." Luna gave a prideful smile.

"But they're a Hip-Hop/R'n'B group. Why would they want to work with us?" Sam got up from her position.

"They dabbled in some rock. They did some covers of the Bashing Gourds and even Smooch a few times. I'm sure they'd want to work with a real rock band." Luna explained.

"Okay, but how are we supposed to convince them to go on tour with us? It's not like they're willing to just go around the country with a group of strangers." George stated while folding his arms.

"Not all of us are strangers to them, Brah." Lunes said with a hint of smugness.

"W-What do you mean?" George inquired with a confused look.

"I actually know them." Luna confessed with a confident look on her face. Everyone else gave her questionable stores.

"No way. I don't believe that for one second." George said.

"Yeah, I'm sorry, Lunes, but I gotta agree with George. There's just no way you could actually know one of the hottest up and coming underground groups in music right now." Sam said.

"Trust me, dudes. I know them. We're tighter than when Mick Swagger wore those skinny jeans and had that wardrobe malfunction on stage." Luna explained.

"Boy, that was a pretty hot concert." Ruth fanned herself at the memory of Mick Swagger.

"Ugh." George bemoaned.

"That still haunts my nightmares, by the way, but I still call bullshit. How would you have even met them?" Sam inquired.

"Well, for one thing my brother, Lincoln's friend, Clyde is their cousin." Luna divulged.

"You mean the little boy who had a crush on your sister? How can a kid like that be related to such a cool group?Just as well, how would you have even met them?" Ruth asked.

"Simple. When me and the fam went up to the city to visit Lori at the Casagrande's, they were there, just hanging out on the couch. It's actually a pretty sick story, how we met." Luna gave a smile.

"Oh, please enlighten us as to how you guys first met. This ought to be a fun fairytale." George said sarcastically..

"Well, it was a Saturday..."

* * *

Luna walked into the Casagrande's living room and saw the group, consisting of three African American boys and one female, watching a marathon of the Love Boat while sitting on the couch and chair.

The youngest looking male member looked to have a small Afro and was wearing red skinny jeans and a black vest with a blue shirt. The second youngest male had dreadlocks and was wearing a blue jeans and a white t-shirt with a logo on it. The female of the group had a curly Afro and was wearing jeans and a black and white t-shirt with a sleeveless jean jacket. The oldest and tallest of the group was wearing a black t-shirt and a pair of jeans.

The group took notice of Luna's presence and focused their attention on her. They began examining her attire and her overall style while Luna did the same to them. They stared down the rocker girl before finally speaking.

"Sup?" The boy with the dreadlocks greeted with a nod.

"Sup?" Luna returned the same gesture. She then proceeded to take a seat in between the bigger looking member of the group and the youngest looking member. She spread her arms across the back of the couch and joined in watching the program.

* * *

"...afterwards we exchanged digits and been friends ever since. And that's the story of how me and Sibling Rivalry met." Luna looked on to the room to see everyone, except Ruth, giving her skeptical looks. "What?"

"That story was faker than those Mick Swagger tour tickets you bought for a dollar." Sam accused.

"Hey, those looked like the real thing! And I'm telling you that's how it really happened." Luna explained.

"I'm willing to bet your full of it." George challenged.

"Eh, that's sound like how a meeting with her and them would go. So were they as fun as their song make them out?" Ruth asked.

"Don't encourage her." George argued.

"Okay, you don't believe me? Then you're on. If I call them and they answer, the first thing you have to say to them if and when we meet up is… Uh… um…" Luna was stumped trying to think of a good punishment.

"Oooh, how about he has to say he likes to dance in the nude to their music?" Ruth suggested with a devilish smile on her face. Everyone stared at her in shock.

"...Yyyyeah… that." Luna agreed in bewilderment.

"Ruth… you scare me sometimes." George commented.

"I try, Georgie." Ruth gave a smile as she booped his nose causing him to blush.

"Uh, Um… B-But okay, fine. And if and when they don't answer, you have to confess to Sam your most embarrassing secret while me and Ruth get to watch." George said with a menacing smile causing Luna to give a shock expression.

"I honestly thought Luna never really got embarrassed especially when she chased down Mick Swagger on stage." Sam said.

"You're really twisted, dude. Fine, it's a deal." Luna shook George's hand in agreement. Luna pulled out her cellphone and began scrolling through her contacts. She found the number she was looking for and pressed speed dial and speaker button. "They're gonna be so weirded out by you when you meet them, dude. They're gonna think you're a total freak!" Luna claimed with a mischievous smile on her face.

* * *

Meanwhile, three hours away at an apartment complex with a big sign saying Casagrande market on it. A certain Hip-Hop/R'n'B group was having a conundrum of their own. The group consisted of Jackson, the youngest, Jazmine, the second youngest by a few minutes, her twin brother, Jamie, the second oldest and James, the oldest and tallest. The group was about to go into summer vacation just like the Known. And just like the Known, they did not know how they wanted to spend it.

They wanted to push their name further but could not think of a way to do so. They performed at local venues to the point of have gaining a reputation around town. They even went as far as to put their music online which garnered them enough attention to warrant a decent small fan base. Their biggest obstacle was finding a means to spread their music even further by playing live shows but they had no means to accomplish this goal. The group was sitting around their apartment with some of the Casagrande pack and even one of the Loud sisters.

"Dawg, this sucks. We need do somethin', man. I can't just be sitting' in this apartment all summer long with no gigs to play." Jamie exclaimed while standing in the middle of the room.

"Jamie, would you just chill. It's not that serious if we don't get much playin' done this summer. We still got our online base." Jazmine assured.

"But that ain't gettin' us too far. We still need a live audience to witness how good we really are. A camera can't capture my unique style." Jamie stated while giving a sexy face.

"Oh, please. You have as much style as Jazz when she thought she could pull off that weave." Jackson remarked while sitting on the floor.

"Jackson, I swear your gonna find your boxing gloves in the river again." Jazmine threatened causing Jackson to look on in horror.

"You monster! I had to buy a whole new pair because of that." Jackson exclaimed.

"I told you that weave wasn't gonna work for you. Your hair is too coarse for it." Carlota stated while she wore her light green outfit as she leaned up against James on the couch with his arm wrapped around her.

"Plus, it did kinda make you look a little ratchet, on the low." Ronnie Anne added while wearing her Royal Woods hoodie with a pair of shorts as she was sitting on the floor.

"I swear you need to stop hanging around Jamie so much. He's poisoning your mind." Jazmine pinches the bridge of her nose.

"Ain't nobody poisoning anything. She just speaking truth, ain't that right lil sista?" Jamie asked.

"You know it, J-Man." Ronnie Anne agreed while giving him a low five.

"Ugh. He's creating an army of mini Jamies. At least he hasn't corrupted CJ and them." Jazmine groaned.

"Yet." Jamie added with devious smile.

"Anyway, What's so bad about hanging out here for the summer? You could work at the bodega with me and babe." Bobby suggested as he pulled Lori closer to him by her shoulder as they wore their normal attire.

"Ha! You know your cheapskate granddad won't hire anyone else. Hell, you had to get on your hands and knees and beg him to hire Lori." Jamie explained.

"Besides, I don't really wanna be workin' in some dingy bodega all summer. I gotta get out and show my moves." Jackson claimed as he stood up and shook his hips.

"I'm pretty sure the world literally doesn't need to see such sorry moves. Hehehe." Lori ribbed.

"Oh, Lori, I know you not talkin'. Those moves you have should be considered a crime scene." Jackson quipped.

"They should be considered illegal. Cuz they're jus' downright criminal, haha." James chuckled.

"I'm pretty sure you made Carlito cry that one time, dough." Jamie remarked.

"Ergh." Lori groaned while Ronnie Anne and Carlota tried to hold back their laughter. Failing in the end, as they filled the room with chuckles.

"But enough about Sweet Mama Rhythmless. We still need something that can get our music out there. We need to play some gigs that are outside of the city. What we need is to go on tour." Jamie proclaimed.

"That just can't happen, Jamie. Even though I think it's a good idea how would we be able to get around? Plus, we would need to book a bunch of venues ahead of time and around the country and we don't really have those kind of hook ups." Jazmine explained.

"Just as well, how are we s'posed to get around the country? Mom and David ain't gon' let us borrow the car for the whole summa. It wouldn't be able to fit all of our equipment in it plus our clothes anyway. We'd need a some sort of miracle for us to-" James was interrupted by Jazmine's phone ringing with an angelic choir ringtone.

"I still don' know why you have dat ringtone." Jamie said as Jazmine pulled out her phone.

"Because I like choirs. Sue me!"Jazmine pressed the answer button and put the phone to her ear. "Hello?"

* * *

"Come on, pick up already!" Luna demanded as she grew a somewhat worrisome look on her face. George smugly smiles at her.

"You getting nervous, Lunes? You afraid your secrets gonna be too much for Sam to-"

" _Hello?"_ Jazmine picked up.

"Hey, Jazz. How's it hangin'?" Luna greeted.

" _Oh, hey, Luna! It's been awhile. How you been, girl? You and your band still holding down Royal Woods?"_ Jazmine asked.

"You already know. What's been going on with you?" Luna inquired.

" _Just the same old stuff. Lori tried to get me, Ronnie Anne and Lota into yoga but that uh… got a bit more... gassy than we thought it would."_ Jazmine quipped.

"Did she try blaming it on her shoes?" Luna said with a smile.

" _Naw, she said it was the mat, even though we all had the same one, heh heh."_ Jazmine laughed.

" _I'm telling you it was the mat. It's very noisy when you move around on it."_ Lori shouted in the background.

" _Girl, we had the same mats and they weren't making any type of noise that compares to what was coming out of yo' ass."_ Jazmine replies to Lori before returning to Luna. " _It was so bad when she was trying to do the downward dog and ended up lettin' it rip."_

"Mom told her to get that gas problem checked out before she moved. Guess she just wanted to show off the music her butt can play." Luna joked, earning a laugh from everyone on Jazmine side except Lori.

"I'm literally serious! It wasn't me!" Lori expressed with her face completely red.

" _Whatever you say, Sista Rollin' Colon, Hahaha."_ Jamie commented causing, everyone except Bobby, to laugh.

Bobby pulled the eldest loud sister into comfort her. He wrapped his arms around her and rubbed her back.

" _It's okay, babe. I've gotten use to your farts."_ Bobby's failed attempt to comfort his girlfriend made everyone laugh even harder which caused her to pinch the bridge of her nose in annoyance. George stood next to Luna in irritation.

"Uh, Luna? While making fun of your sisters colon is fun and all, You still haven't proven that this is the Sibling Rivalry we're talking to." George pointed out.

"Oh, yeah. Hey, Jazz?" Luna called out.

"W-W-What's up, heh heh?" Jazmine managed to ask through her laughter.

"There was a major reason I called you. Are you in the the same room with all your brother's?" Lina inquired.

" _Yeah."_

"Can you put us on FaceTime? There's something that I need to prove." Luna's band mates scrunched in close to see. Much to Luna's annoyance.

" _No problem."_ Jazmine presses the button on her phone and switched it to the camera view. " _There you are. Say hi everyone, you're on camera."_ Everyone on Jazmine's side waved.

" **Hey, Luna."** Everyone greeted.

"Hey. Well, guys say hello to Sibling Rivalry." Luna said with confident smile as George was stunned by the people he saw on the phone.

"No way!" Sam expressed.

"She wasn't foolin'!" Ruth added. George remained stunned by the people on screen.

"So, this is my band. We call ourselves The Known. I'm lead guitar and vocalist and I dabble in the drums and keyboard. This is Ruth, our main drummer and backup vocalist, Sam, our bassist/guitarist and my main squeeze." Luna winked towards Sam causing her to blush with an innocent smile. "And George, our lead vocalist and back up bassist. We switch our roles most of time." Luna introduced.

" **Hello."** The group greeted.

"Oh, my god. I am such a huge fan of your music. I can rap almost all of you song. Except for the speed raps James does." Sam admitted.

" _Ooh, So you can do some of my verses?"_ Jackson said as he got closer to the phone on their side.

Sam gave a snide smile. "I don't like to brag but I been known to spit a few bars." Everyone on Luna's side looked at Sam in surprise.

"Since when was that a thing and why am I just now learning about it?" Luna asked.

"There's a lot you don't know about me, mooncake." Sam gave a slick smile.

" _Alright, alright. We'll have to see what you got if we ever meet up."_ Jackson gave a smirk.

"That reminds me. We were wondering if you guys would be interested in doing a collab tour?" Luna asked.

" _Hol' up."_ Jamie and moved closer to the phone conversation. He ended up taking the phone away from Jazmine, much to her irritation. " _You mean like we go around country just playin' our songs in like concerts and other venues?"_

"Right as rain, brah."

Jamie grabbed his chin and started contemplating the idea out loud " _That could be a good idea, for real. You get a boost from our growing fame and we get to expand to a bigger audience. Maybe we even make a few collaborations. Yo, this could actually work. Luna, you beautiful pixie cut bastard. You're a genius!"_ Jamie stated with a hopeful smile.

"Don't sweat it, brah." Luna smiled.

" _But that doesn't solve our problem with venues. We still don't have the hookups to be able get anyone to want to let us play. And it's gonna be a little harder now with two musical acts."_ Jazmine claimed.

"No sweat. My man, Chunk has all kinds of hook ups around the country. He could totally get us a bunch of gigs." Luna explained.

" _Dawg, that's dope, but wait… What are we gonna do for transportation? Our parents won't let us borrow the car for a whole summer, and even if they did, we ain't gon' be able to fit all of our equipment."_ James asked.

"Hmm… dang, what can we do? Any of you guys got a solution?" Luna asked her bandmates. Ruth and Sam both shook their heads. "George?" They looked over to him to see he's still staring in awe at the phone. "George!" Luna shouted, bringing the male rocker out of his stupor.

"Huh, huh, wha-oh uh… my family has a nine person RV that could fit all of us plus our stuff. Since my dad and Chunk are old roomies, I'm sure he'll have no problem letting Chunk drive us around." George admitted.

"The next thing would be convincing our parents to let us go." Sam pointed out.

Jazmine took the phone from Jamie. " _Eh, our Mom and Dad are fine with us doing this type of stuff so long as we treat it like it could be a real career. They wouldn't let us if we weren't serious about it."_

"As long as I'm not wasting my summer, I'm pretty sure my parents won't give a crap." Sam divulged.

"Same here." Luna said.

"My mom wants me out of the house more anyway so I'm set." George added.

"Dudes, I think this is happening." Ruth affirmed.

" _Dawg, this summer is about to be the… hol' on a minute."_ Jamie walked over to Ronnie Anne and covered her ears causing her to bare a irritated face. He lowered his voice to a whisper. " _The shit!"_ He releases her ears.

" _I know you just said shit."_ Ronnie Anne stated to the shock of Jamie. " _There's no real point to covering my ears. I curse all the time when I'm hanging with Sameer and them. Hell, I curse in front of Bobby and Lori all the time."_

" _I literally had to teach her how to control herself so she's doesn't sound so much like an amateur."_ Lori claimed.

" _I'm still a little shocked by it but I know she'd do it anyway."_ Bobby added.

" _Oh, wow. Y'all just let this child do whateva she wants, huh? But whateva, we goin' on tour, dawg! Yes!"_ Jamie expressed in excitement.

"This is gonna be the best summer ever!" Luna exclaimed.

" _Alright, so that's in order. Our summer vacation begins in just two weeks. So, will your friend be able to get everything in order by then?"_ Jazmine asked.

"Chunk is the best roadie there is. He'll have no problem finding us gigs. He was able to get us into some underground stuff that I didn't even know existed in Royal Woods." Luna said.

"One of them we shall never speak of ever again… I can't relive the horror of that night." Sam shook

in terror.

"Hey, we survived, didn't we? And your hair grew back. Anyways, Chunk's band is on break so he definitely won't say no to a road trip. So, everything'll definitely be in order. Our break ends at the same times you guys do in two weeks so we should be set by then." Luna explained.

" _Alright, in two weeks Sibling Rivalry and The Known is going on tour. I'll set up a bunch of publicity around the net. We'll call you sometime before to see if we can get some collab songs going."_ Jazmine said.

"Cool, sounds like a party. See you in two weeks." Luna hung up the phone. She looked at her band mates in anticipation before screaming. "Aaaahhhhh. We're going on tour!"

* * *

"We going on tour, bruh! Get hype!" Jamie exclaimed, excitedly.

"This is gonna be so much fun. Ooh, I hope I we meet some cute boys while we on tour. I'mma bag me a cutie." Jackson said while spraying his breath.

"I gotta get everything ready! I gotta makes sure all our equipment is working and we memorized all our songs me. Not to mention the new songs we'll be making. God, there's so much that needs to be done." Jazmine said, frantically.

"Man, I cain't wait to rock the stage, bruh. This gon' be lit!" James got up from the couch in excitement.

"I think you guys are forgetting something." Lori pointed out as she got out the chair.

"Wassat?" Jamie asked.

"You're going on tour for a whole summer with a bunch of people you don't really know in an RV. Luna, I know you're cool with but everyone else you don't really have any clue what they're like. Are you sure you're up for this? You guys should literally think about this." Lori said, causing everyone to stop and think about their decision.

"I mean, she do have a point. We don't really know the rest of her band like that." Jackson pointed out.

"And we're gonna be with them in a pretty cramped space all summer long. What if drive each other nuts?" Jazmine inquired.

"Just as well, we gon' be away from everyone for the whole summer." James said.

Jamie looked around the room to see the sullen faces of his brothers and sister. He grew annoyed and decided to jump up on the couch.

"Guys, come on. Look, I'mma drop the Ebonics because this is serious! This is our first chance to really make something of ourselves. We've been waiting for a major opportunity to come along and here it is ripe for the taking. This is where we can really show the world what we truly got. Plus, we can really help out the family big time with this. We can't just let this slip through our fingers, so what do you say?" Jamie asked.

"You know what, you're right! These type of opportunities don't come along that often. So let's take a chance." Jazmine said in agreement.

"This could be our only chance to see the whole country. Plus, the money is probably gonna be sweet and our family could really use it." Jackson assured.

"You know what? Let's do it. Let's go on tour." James said.

"Dats what I'm talkin' 'bout. Let's get out there show them who we are." Jamie exclaimed.

Lori gave a soft smile. "Alright, I hope you guys have fun. Bobby and I will hold down the fort here. Make sure to give us a shout out if you get on tv."

James looked over to Carlota staring at the floor, giving a gloomy look. He took a seat next to her and wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"Baby, What's wrong?" James asked.

"I'm excited for you guys. I really am. It's just… We're gonna be apart for the whole summer. The longest we been away from each other was when I had to visit my family down south for the weekend. I don't know if could take being away from you for so long." Carlota explained.

"Damn, that's true! Just that weekend, alone, was torture. We haven't been away from each other for such a long period of time. Hmm." James contemplated for a minute. "I think I got it. What if you came wit' us?"

"Really!? In a cramped RV? All summer? I don't know." Carlota looked away in uncertainty.

"It'll be great. We'll get to spen' so much time togetha. Go to the beach, see the country. It'll be like we're on a vacation." James proclaimed.

"That does sound like a lot of fun and I have been meaning to work on my tan. Plus, there could be some really cute clothes on sale. I-I'll have to think about it." Carlota said.

"Alright, Baby." James expressed with a warm smile.

"This is gonna be so sweet. Lincoln won't believe that I went on tour with a band and a Rap/R'n'B group." Ronnie Anne stated.

"Uh, excuse me?" Jamie asked.

"What? I'm going on tour with you guys." Ronnie Anne claimed.

"Uh, Ha! No you ain't. Sorry, hoods, but yo' motha would not be happy if we took you along in a RV filled with a bunch teenagers. We prolly gon' be goin' to a bunch of wild parties too. Uh-uh, I am not 'bout to catch that chancla from Ms. Rosa. I already got enough marks for cursed in front you that one time she was around." Jamie turned his back towards Ronnie Anne while lifting up his shirt, showing is back full of chancla marks.

"Alright, alright. Put that away. Geez." Ronnie Anne begged, causing Jamie to drop his shirt back down. "This sucks I wanted to have a fun summer too."

"Eh, I'll bring ya back a cool souvenir, if I see one." Jamie promised while lightly punch her shoulder.

"Don't worry too much, Ronnie Anne. You and I can have a bunch of girls night. It'll be so much fun. We'll stay up late, talk about our boyfriends." Lori explained.

"Oh, joy." Ronnie Anne said in a sarcastic tone.

"Plus, I can show you how to beat that one boss in Pavement Brawler that you're stuck on. Maybe we can even take a trip to the water park too." Lori said with a snide smile.

"Hm, maybe this won't be that bad. Either way, I'm still gonna miss you guys. It's not gonna be as fun around here without my cool brothers." Ronnie Anne claimed.

"But I'm still gonna be here, Nie-Nie." Bobby said with a confused look.

"I said cool brothers, Not dorky brother." Ronnie Anne ribbed, causing Bobby to look on with an unimpressed face.

"Well, brothas… and sista. Get yo' shit togetha. This summer is gonna be...

* * *

"Awesome! I gotta get home and make sure my skills are in tune. I don't want them to think I'm an amateur when I meet… them… in person… oh, no." George dreaded.

"Oh, yes. You still have to tell them you dance in the nude to their music when we meet up, brah." Luna said with a devilish smile as Ruth shared the expression.

"Dammit, Ruth! Why would you suggest that?" George bemoaned as Ruth walked closer to him and wrapped her arm around his shoulder.

"Because sometimes I enjoy pain. Specifically, your pain, Georgie." Ruth stated as she walked George out of the garage.

"Aw, man. I can't wait for us to start jammin'. We're finally gonna have the real rock experience. Just like Mick swag-" Luna turned around and saw Sam with a sulky look on her face. "What's wrong?"

"I don't know about this, Lunes. I mean, don't get me wrong, I'm excited about going on tour but I just don't know about traveling around in a cramped RV. We're gonna be on the road for the whole summer. I fear we might eventually get tired of each other." Sam rubbed her left arm.

"Hey!" Luna grabbed Sam's face. I could never get tired of you. You shouldn't worry so much about us getting tired of each other. Me and Sibling Rivalry have lived with big families our whole lives so there's no way we're gonna be at each other throats. We already know what it's like to feel cramped. But I digress, you should be happy. We're finally gonna live the full rock star style. This is what we've always dreamed of."

"I guess you're right. I just hope we can have some special nights to ourselves." Sam said with a smile.

"I'm planning for us to have a really special night to ourselves." Luna said with a sly smile.

"Wha-what do you mean?" Sam asked in slightly nervous term.

"I mean I want this trip to be where we finally take things to the next step." Luna looked into her girlfriends eyes with sincerity as she grabbed her hands.

"Really?" Sam asked in a surprised tone.

"Really, dude. Think about it. This will be the one time we won't have our parents around and I'm pretty sure we'll most likely stay in a hotel at some point. So, why not make this the summer we won't forget?" Luna asked.

"Are you sure about this? This is a big decision to make. Don't get me wrong, I really want to do this too. I've fantasized about it a lot at home… And I do mean a lot, but I just want to make sure we're ready for this." Sam worried.

"I feel ready—Sam... listen. I love you more than anything and I want to experience this type of moment with you and only you. You're the only girl for me." Luna stated causing Sam's heart to skip a beat.

"I love you too. So, you know what? Let's do it! I want to experience everything there is to experience about us." Sam said. She moved closer to Luna and briefly pressed her lips to the purple rockers.

"Rockin'! And I'll make sure the night we do it will be perfect. This will be the most Rockin' summer tour ever!" Luna stated as she ran off to the house.

"Yeah, the most Rockin' summer tour ever!" Sam warmly smiled to herself.

* * *

 **This is a long author's note so you can stop if you want. For those who stayed, Welcome to my new story. This story will focus on Luna and her band going on tour with a group of my OC's. My characters do speak in Ebonics but they won't be to a point that you can't understand what they're saying. Don't worry, they won't be saying the N-word at all. But they probably will curse the most.**

 **This will have suggestive themes but nothing M rating bad just cursing and innuendos every now and then. I will touch upon some real issues down the line with some hateful language from some bad characters so be warned that this could strike a nerve at some point. Like Luna said at the end, she and Sam will have a special night together. It won't be completely detailed. You'll get the gist of what happened between them. Overall, I am going for a sweet moment.**

 **I mostly wanted to right this because I believe there should some more Saluna fics out there, don't you? Right now the greatest Saluna story is Luna is Strange by JamesSunderlandsPillow and I aimed to add more to the mix.**

 **The musical concerts will mostly be described. I don't want to use songs that already exists because that could take you out of the reading experience and it would be kinda lazy to just copy lyrics to a fic. I may write some original lyrics for when a character needs to express themselves in a significant way but that's later down the line.**

 **I'm torn between adding Carlota to the road trip. Let me know if you think I should or shouldn't. If the official names of Luna's bandmates are ever revealed I'll edit the chapters to reflect that. There will be two song suggestions in the vain of Luna Is Strange at the top of each chapter. One will be a rock song, the other will be a hip-hop or R'n'B song. I hope I did good introducing you to my OC's. I introduced them in my This Is Us story if you want see them. This does connect to that story but you don't have to read it in order for you to get this story. But I still recommend it, plug plug plug plug. Leave a Fave, Follow, and Review.**


	2. On The Road Sorta

**The song recommendations are For Sale?(Interlude) by Kendrick Lamar and I Believe in a Thing Called Love by The Darkness**

* * *

The sun was shining brightly on a Sunday morning for the citizens of Royals Woods. School had finally let out for the summer for all the students just two days ago. One particular band couldn't be more excited for their summer vacation since this means the beginning of their collab summer tour with the underground Hip-Hop/RB group, Sibling Rivalry.

The bandmates had decided to meet up at the Loud residence. Luna was inside the house getting everything ready. She had her clothes and equipment all packed up and ready to go. The family was standing around in the living room, waiting to bid her goodbye. Luna and Lynn Sr were walking down the steps with Luna's equipment and luggage.

"A-Are you s-sure you packed the bare essentials?" Lynn Sr struggled to ask in a worrisome tone as he carried Luna's amp down the steps.

"I packed everything I need, Popstar." Luna reassured as she stood at the bottom of the steps.

"You got your extra pair of clothes to last you the whole summer? Your toothbrush and toothpaste?" Lynn Sr inquired as he reached the bottom of the steps and put down the amp.

"Chillax, Daddio. I made sure I have everything." Luna said with confidence as Rita came closer to the rocker.

Lynn Sr leaned closer to the rockers ear. "Yo-… Your… s-special undergarments for your special night?" Lynn whispered causing Luna's face to go completely crimson.

"H-How did yo-… errgh… Luan!" Luna yelled at the comedienne.

"What? I didn't tell him anything. You were just very 'loud' when you were telling me about it. Hehehe, but seriously, you were talking too loud!" Luan said in a monotone.

"You kids keep forgetting how thin the walls are." Rita pointed out.

"Oh, geez. I keep forgetting about that." Luna groaned as she held her face in her hands. "So, you guys are down with this?"

"Of course, honey. We know you and Sam love each other enough to want to make such a big step in your relationship. We raised you well enough to trust you in making this decision." Rita stated with a warm smile as she placed a hand on the rocker's shoulder.

Luna grew slightly misty eyed at her mother's acceptance. "Thanks, Mom." Luna returned the smile.

"That and we knew there was no risk of you coming home pregn-oof." Lynn Sr received an elbow from Rita to the stomach. "I mean… we trust you, sweetheart." Lynn Sr gave a semi-fake smile. Luna rolled her eyes at the patriarch.

"Wait, what's this big decision that Luna's making with Sam? I didn't understand what she was saying to Luan when she was talking about it. Oooh, is she finally gonna propose?" Lola asked causing all the older kids and adults to give a nervous look.

"Uuhhh… Yeah, sure. That's what I'm gonna do, heh heh." Luna lied with a fake smile.

"I believe the actual activity our third eldest sibling is going to participate with her significant other is the most common act of couples known as coitu-"

"Okay, everyone. Time to say goodbye to Luna." Lynn Sr interrupted Lisa.

Everyone gathered around the pixie headed female.

"You totes have to bring me back something from your tour. Ooh, like maybe one of those tour bags Lori always talked about." Leni smiled.

"Um, I'll be sure to bring you back something pretty sweet, sis." Luna returned the smile.

"I still can't believe you're actually going on tour. I wished you could've convinced the band to let me join you." Luan pouted.

"Sorry, Lulu. Jackson really hates puns. He'd get tired of you on the first day." Luna pointed out.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. I wouldn't want to 'pun-ish' his nerves. Hehehe, get it?" Luan joked.

"*sigh* I'm really gonna miss you, Lulu. Maybe not your jokes but definitely you." Luna hugged Luan. The comedienne returned the embrace. "I'm gonna miss all of you."

" **We're gonna miss you too, Luna."** The family gathered around and engulfed Luna in a group hug.

* * *

Luna and Lynn Sr made their way over to the garage. They had moved Luna's luggage and equipment to the front after opening it.

"Eerggh… an-... and here you go, honey." Lynn Sr put down the amp he was carrying . "Tha… that should be all of your equipment." Lynn Sr huffed as he clutched his knees.

Luna walked next to him, carrying her electric guitar, her suitcase, and her keyboard case. She laid them down right next to the patriarch.

"Thanks for helping me carry this stuff, pops."

"N… no problem, Lunes." Lynn Sr leaned up after finally catching his breath. "So, your band is gonna meet you here?"

"Yep, Sam and Ruth are walking here from their houses and George and Chunk are gonna drive the RV up here. Then we're driving to Great Lakes City to pick up the McBrides. I can't wait til we get on the road. This summer is gonna be so sick!" Luna exclaimed with her hands in the devil horns.

"And You're sure about taking this *gulp* big step with Sam?" Lynn Sr asked with a hint a concern.

"Very sure, Popstar. Sam means the entire world to me. I don't think I'll ever find any one as rockin' as she is. She just makes me feel like a completed symphony. I feel this is the perfect chance to deepen our bond. I would even give up my entire McSwagger collection if it meant being with her." Luna proclaimed.

"I'm just so glad you found that special someone in your life who means that much to you. I felt the same way about your mother. Our first time was like magic." Lynn Sr reminisced with a blissful smile on his face.

"Okay, Popcap, I really don't need to hear tha-oof." Luna was cut off by her dad pulling her into a hug.

"My baby girls gonna become a woman. I'm just so proud of you. Going on your first tour even. It's just… your growing up so fa-a-a-ast." Lynn Sr cried as he embraced the teen rocker in a tight hug.

"Alright… Dad. Can't… really… breathe." Luna struggled to speak causing Lynn Sr to let go.

"Sorry, honey. I just got a little emotional. I remember when I had to talk to Lori about the birds and the bees. It's so different with you since you and Sam can't-"

"Okay, Pops. I get the picture. I'll see you at the end of the summer." Luna shoved her father away from the garage. Lynn Sr got the message and started walking back to the house.

"Alright, have fun on your tour. Don't bring home any grandchildren. Ha ha ha." The father laughed as he entered the house.

"Heh heh, yeah, nice one dad. Real laugh riot." Luna said sarcastically. She made her way to the couch inside the garage and proceeded to plant herself on it. She began to twiddle her thumbs, waiting for the rest of her bandmates to arrive. The sounds of footsteps could be heard approaching the resident. She looked up to see Sam carrying her suitcase, two guitar cases and rolling around an amp.

"Sam!" Luna got up from the couch and walked over to her girlfriend.

Sam put her stuff down and opened her arms as Luna walked up to her. The couple embraced each other for few seconds before breaking away.

"So, are you as psyched as I'm about this tour?" Luna asked as she grabbed Sam's amp and started rolling it over to the garage.

"Totally. I can't wait to see all the cities, meet new people. Chunk said he made sure we're booked all over the country, right?" Sam inquired as she picked up her stuff and walked towards the garage.

"Yep. He told me that he got us booked out the wazoo. He didn't tell me all the gigs he got us because he wanted them to be a surprise, but he reassured me they're gonna be sick." Luna explained as she grabbed the rolling amp and walked with Sam. They put the stuff down near Luna's luggage.

"So, um… you really looking forward to… you know." Luna pointed back and forth between her and Sam.

Sam's face changed to a hint of red from that question. She looked down in slight embarrassment.

"I have been thinking about it a lot." Sam gave a shy smile as she rubbed her arm.

"Whoa, Sam. Let's save some of that for our special night." Luna ribbed.

"Shut up... I've only done it a few times to the thought of it. Besides, you've probably done it way more times than me." Sam accused with a smirk.

"Guilty as charged." Luna responded.

A second floor window to the house opened up as Luan popped her head out.

"Or discharged in this case. Hahaha." Luan quipped as she retreated back into the house.

"Ugh. I'm so glad I get to get away from those puns for a bit." Luna bemoaned.

"Yeah, but back to the subject. This special night has been on my mind since you told me about it. I keep getting nervous because it's such a big step in our relationship." Sam rubbed her arm.

"Hey, Hey. You know this is a step I only wanna take with you and only you. I love you more than anything. Hell, if I had to choose between tickets to a McSwagger concert and hanging out with you, I'd choose you hands down." Luna proclaimed.

"Aw, that's so sweet. You'd never give up a chance to see McSwagger." Sam said.

"Now, if they were V.I.P tickets, that's another story." Luna joked earning an unimpressed look from her girlfriend.

"Gee, thanks." Sam said sardonically.

"Kidding. Just kidding." Luna gave a nervous smile. "But anyway, that's why I want to do this with you. I wanna give you all my love. And this night will be the best ever if you just gimme all your love." Luna said as she held Sam close by grabbing her by the waist.

"I promise to give as much of me I can possibly give to you. I just hope this night can be perfect. I want to show you just how much you mean to me." Sam planting kisses on Luna's neck while giving a sly smile.

"Hey, since when did you start taking the lead?" Luna jokingly inquired.

"You're not the only one who gets to wear the pants in this relationship. I can be just as feisty as you." Sam stated with a devilish smirk.

"You wish! You still can't handle when I do this." Luna grabbed onto Sam's butt causing the blonde to yelp. Sam face grew crimson from the action.

"Okay, you're right, but just know..." Sam brought her mouth closer to Luna's ear. "I know some of your weaknesses too." Sam began nibbling on Luna's ear. The sensation sent shivers down Luna's body as her ear was being assaulted. Luna's face glowed a crimson hue as Sam's tongue joined in.

"Aaahh, Sam. Not there. You know that... ah, spot… mmh… drives me wild." Luna moaned as she writhed in pure pleasure, which earned a sly smile from the blonde. Sam held Luna in placed keeping her from backing away. The blonde soon found her hand beginning to slide up her girlfriends shirt.

"You two seem to be having fun." Ruth stated as she stood there, eating a bag of chips while her luggage was on the ground. Luna and Sam froze in place as they slowly turned to see their bandmate. Their faces grew completely red as they stared at the brunette.

"How long have you been standing there?" Luna asked as she and Sam quickly separated.

"Since you guys were talking about playing with yourselves." Ruth answered as she took a bite of a chip.

"So, you know about what we're planning on doing?" Sam inquired.

"Mm-hm. I won't tell anyone. I think it's cute you two are finally gonna play with each other's special places." Ruth complimented.

"Uh… thanks, dude." Luna gave a weird look to the drummer.

"By the way, where were you two planning to have your special night? I'm pretty sure the McBrides weren't gonna be okay with watching you two get down and dirty in a small RV." Ruth pointed out.

"We were gonna do it in one of the hotels we're gonna stay in." Sam answered.

"That's cool. I'll try to keep everyone from disturbing you. Just make sure you don't get too loud." Ruth winked.

" **Thanks."** Luna and Sam said simultaneously with a weirded out expression on their faces.

"So, how did it go when you had to say goodbye to your families?" Ruth asked to both Sam and Luna.

"My parents and little brother cried and wouldn't let go of me until I got out the front door. I know they love me but geez. Like give me my space, you know? Heh heh." Sam complained with a unconvincing smile.

"You miss'em already, don't you?" Luna asked with an unimpressed look.

"So-o-o-o mu-u-u-uch." Sam cried into Luna's shoulder. Luna began patting her girlfriend's back.

"So, what about you, Ruthless? How was it with your family when you left?" Luna asked.

"Oh, that's actually a funny story."

* * *

Ruth was in her home, carrying a suitcase and her drum kit and walking down the steps. She made her way to the front door as she passed the living room that contained her parents watching tv on the couch.

"Bye, I'm going on tour with a Hip-Hop group in a RV for the summer." Ruth walked out the door.

"Okay. Bring back some soup." Ruth's mother yelled.

* * *

" ...And that's the story." Ruth smiled at the couple as they looked dumbfounded.

"Your parents are way too lenient." Sam claimed.

"Eh, It pays to have cool parents." Ruth gave a smug smile.

"Yeah, well, sometimes parents can be too cool." Luna griped while folding her arms.

"What do you mean?" Ruth questioned.

"My parents know about our special night." Luna confessed.

" **What!?"** Sam exclaimed with a shocked expression while Ruth smiled.

"Yeah. They overheard me talking to Luan about it." Luna said.

"Oh, man. It's gonna be so embarrassing when I see them again." Sam bemoaned as she facepalmed.

"I'm just glad they're down with it, otherwise I'm doubtful I'd be able to go." Luna affirmed.

"I guess that's the one good thing with them knowing, but it's still gonna be so awkward." Sam admitted.

"See? That's why I don't tell people about my love life. Not even a lot of my close friends." Ruth claimed.

"Is that why George doesn't know about your crush on him?" Luna asked.

"Yeah, I don't get why you don't tell him you like him. He clearly likes you back." Sam pointed out.

"I want him to confess to me on his own. I want him to be confident enough show me how much he wants me." Ruth proclaimed.

"Eh, I can dig it." Luna agreed as an old beat up RV pulled up to the Loud house. The RV had rust patches all over it and was rattling as it came to a stop.

The window rolled down to reveal Chunk in the drivers seat.

"Eh! You blokes ready to get this party started?" Chunk yelled. He put the RV in park and turned it off. He got out of the vehicle to greet the ladies as they walked towards the vehicle.

"Yo, Chunk! What's happenin', man?" Luna greeted the British Man.

"Not much, love. Ah had to give this rust bucket some of the old Chester charm to get it workin'." Chunk claimed.

"It's not a rust bucket. It is a perfectly tuned piece of machinery." George claimed as he walked up to the group.

"More like piece of shit. No way is this thing getting us all the way around the country." Luna complained.

"Trust and believe, Lunes. This baby may look a little worn on the outside but it can get around. And just wait until you see the inside. You'll all be blown away." George smiled smugly.

"I'm sure the McBride's are gonna be blown by how crappy it is." Luna quipped.

"You know the McBrides are gonna roast you nonstop for how much of a piece of crap this thing is, right?" Sam asked.

"They're gonna roast him for what he has to say to them when we meet up." Ruth added with a smirk.

"Oh, geez. I forgot about that. Ruth, why did you suggest that?" George whined.

"Cuz it's always fun seeing you suffer, Georgie." Ruth rubbed the boys chin causing him to blush.

"Well, enough chit chat. We don't have time to just sit and talk about how screwed George is. We got a country to rock. Let's pack this thing up and go on tour." Luna said excitedly.

" **Yeah! Let's do it."** The group agreed as they began packing.

* * *

Three hours away in Great Lakes City. Sibling Rivalry was waiting in front of the Casagrande bodega with all their luggage and equipment. Their family and friends were with them, waiting to bid farewell.

"Alright, you got all your stuff packed? Nothing important is missing?" The Hip-Hop groups Mom, known as Jackie McBride, asked.

"We did, Ma." Jamie answered in a slightly irritated tone.

"Y'all made sure to pack clean underwear?" The groups father, known as Earl O'Neil, inquired.

"Yes, Earl. Geez, gotta jus' put our business all out there like that." James whined.

"What? Forgetting underwear is no laughing matter." Earl stated which made everyone roll their eyes.

"Okay, Dad. We made sure we packed everything we need. We got all our clothes, our phones with chargers, our equipment, and anything else that would be essential for this tour." Jazmine reassured.

"You made sure you got that cream for your rash?" Earl asked in a low tone.

"*Sigh* I'll be right back." Jazmine grumbled as she went back into the complex.

"You worry too much, Earl. These kids will be just fine so long as they brought my charm with them to ward off evil spirits." Rosa said.

" **We did, Ms. Rosa."** Jackson, Jamie, and James answered in irritated tones.

Frida took a flash picture of the group as they were putting their stuff down.

"Look at you guys. Going on such a big tour like a real music group. *sniff* You've all grown up so mu-u-u-u-ch." Frita broke down in tears.

"Now d-don't you start crying cuz then you'll make m-m-meeee-e-e-e-eeee. My baby's are growing up so fast." Jackie cried as she hugged Frida. Maria walked up to the two and started comforting them.

"Oh, geez." Ronnie Anne shook her head.

"Oh, lord now Mama's crying. When is the band getting here?" Jackson complained.

"Not fast enough, broham, not fast enough." Jamie bemoaned as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"You sure you don't want to come with us, baby?" James asked Carlota as he held her close.

"Yeah, I'm sure. I wouldn't be much help to you guys anyway." Carlota stated.

"You'd be helpful to me, for real. It's gon' be torture without you all summer." James said.

"I know but at least you got the outfits I made for you and everyone else. So, you'll have a little piece of me with you." Carlota gave a warm smile to her boyfriend.

"And plus, you can video chat sense you know… that's a thing." Jackson sardonically pointed out earning sore stares from the couple. "What? It's true. You-oh." Jackson felt someone hugging his legs. He looked down to see CJ with a sadden look planted on his face.

"I'm really gonna miss you guys. Who's gonna be my pirate crew?" CJ pleaded.

"Aww. We'll miss you too, sweetie." Jackson kneeled down to CJ's level. "Don't be so sad. We'll only be gone for the summer. It's just three months. Besides, I'm sure Carl would love to be a part of your crew." Jackson and CJ both looked at Carl.

"Uhh… yeah sure. I'll be a part of your crew, CJ." Carl gave begrudgingly fake smile.

"Yay. All summer long?" CJ asked as he let go of Jackson and jumped in enjoy.

"Sure thing, buddy." Carl smiled brightly with furrowed brows.

"Yay. Pirate brothers. Woo-hoo. We'll be the great scourges of the sea." CJ ran off shouting.

"You're gonna pay for that." Carl threatened.

"Grow a few inches taller, short stack, and we'll talk." Jackson dismissed the boy as he checked his nails.

Jazmine returned back outside just as, the RV could be seen pulling up to the apartment complex. Everyone looked on with disgust as it approached.

"Oh, that betta be some roughnecks about to go on a camping trip and not Luna and them cuz I'mma have a fit if we travelin' in that piece of shiiiiitake mushroom are good." Jamie corrected himself realizing that his Mom and Ms. Rosa were there.

"I'm pretty sure that's for us, sadly." Jackson said.

"Oh, god." Jamie facepalmed as the RV parked in front of them.

"Looks like something even a garbage dump would reject." Ronnie Anne joked.

"I've taught you well." Jamie said with a hint of pride.

Luna walked out of the vehicle with the rest of the band and Chunk getting out as well.

"Yo, What's happenin', dudes?" Luna greeted.

"Luna? What, in the scrap heap is too good for this thing, is this monstrosity you have insulted my eyes with? Like for real." Jamie questioned.

"Yeah, I wasn't too happy with it either. Don't worry the inside is a whole lot nicer than the outside." Luna affirmed.

"I hope so, cuz I'm not about to be getting rabies or whatever type infection that thing might be carrying." Jackson insulted which made George look down in disappointment as Ruth patted his shoulder.

"Well, you can blame this piece of heavy metal on George. Who, by the way, has been dying to meet you." Luna looked over to the depressed bandmate. "Hey, George! Come meet the group." Luna smiled devilishly.

George walked up to the group with a nervous expression planted on his face. Sweat began to pour down the side of his cheeks as he looked at all the faces staring at him.

"Oh, man and there had to be a bunch of witnesses." George thought to himself as he stood in front of the group.

"Hey, What's up, brother man?" Jamie greeted while holding his hand out.

"H-Hey, nice t-to finally m-meet you." George raised his hand shakingly. He grabbed onto Jamie's hand and shook it.

"You alright, dawg? You shaking worse than when our cousin sees Lori." Jamie asked.

George stared at the African American for a few seconds. "I-I like to… dance to your music in the nude."

Jamie jerked his hand back as everyone grew silent and stared at the nervous wreck of a bandmate. George closed his eyes and held his head down in shame as he walked away. Luna, Ruth, and Sam were holding their guts laughing at the situation.

"Bruh, you gon' be sleeping in the back corner as far away from us as possible. Type of mess is that? Come here bringing this crap shack and saying that? What's wrong with you?" Jamie expressed in disgust.

"Are y'all sure you're gonna be okay on this trip?" Jackie whispered to Jazmine.

"At this point, I'm not even sure, Mom." Jazmine answered.

Ruth walked up to the group and introduced herself.

"Hi, It's nice to meet you all. Don't worry about Georgie. He's ultimately harmless." Ruth explained.

"That's good to know cuz I swear I'd be sleeping with one eye open around him." Jamie claimed as Sam walked up to the group.

"Hi, I'm so happy I get to see you guys in person. I'm so glad we get to go on tour." Sam excitedly stated as she switched between shaking all the group's hand.

"I won't lie, I like that energy you got. I hope you can keep that going on stage." James said.

"Trust me, when I'm on stage things can get crazy. Especially when it's me and Luna." Sam gave a slick smile.

"Alright, I can dig it. I'm still hoping to hear you spit some fire on the mic." James said.

"You might wanna watch out then. When I spit I set the stage ablaze." Sam smirked.

The group all smiled at Sam.

"I like you. I think we might get along pretty well." Jackson said.

"Btw, I love your hair." Jazmine said as she walked off with Sam.

"Ooh, girl, yas! That hair is on point" Jackson joined them.

The group started gathering their things and loading them on to the RV. Luna made her way over to Lori who was standing next to Bobby.

"Luna! It's so nice to see you." Lori greeted her sister with a hug.

"Same to you too, Sis. How have things been up here?" Luna asked.

"Eh, Same old, Same old. I'm so glad the semester is over. I literally couldn't take another term paper. But enough about me, are you excited about this tour?" Lori asked.

"Totally, dude. This is gonna be so wicked." Luna urged Lori and Bobby to come in closer. The pixie cut rocker got closer to the couple while covering one side of her mouth. "It's also gonna be extra special cuz me and Sam are taking things to the next step." Luna spoke in a low tone while giving a wink.

"Gasp! You mean you two are gonna do the special tango?" Lori whispered.

"Mhm." Luna nodded.

"Congratulations, I'm glad you two signed up for dance lessons together." Bobby confused.

"Umm… that's not the dance we're gonna do, dude. We're gonna, uh… strum each other's guitars, you get me?" Luna asked.

"...Ohh, I get you. You've learned a new rock technique where you both hold up each other's guitars and play them?" Bobby bore an ignorant smile on his face as Lori and Luna facepalmed.

"They're gonna have sex, Bobby. Jesus! I don't know how you couldn't get that considering how much you and Lori do it." Jackson mocked as he appeared behind Luna.

"How would you know we do it?" Lori asked.

"Honey, just looking at two, I know y'all go at it like a pair of rabbits. Just as well there was that time Jamie walked in you two, twice. Good thing y'all use protection otherwise we'd be overrun with a bunch of mini-Bobby and Lori's." Jackson joked.

"Great, now he knows. Anyone else wanna get in on my love life?" Luna groaned.

"Eh, don't worry I won't tell. And I'll keep Jamie off your backs." Jackson said.

"Why would Jamie be on our backs?" Luna asked with a confused expression.

"Knowing Jamie, he'd keep y'all from doing it cuz he doesn't want to be around people when they're 'having relations'." When he walked in on James and Lota and Lori and Bobby, I'll tell you now, he was basically traumatized. He vowed to keep anybody from getting it on if ever he's around." Jackson explained.

"Oh, geez. Well, thanks for having our backs." Luna smiled.

"No prob, Cutie. Us tops gotta stick together." Jackson winked at the rocker.

"Well, I don't really know if I'm top or bottom yet but we'll see." Luna said.

"Trust me, you're a top. You look like you demand to be in control." Jackson pointed out.

"Huh, I guess I can't deny that." Luna accepted.

A few minutes passed and the RV was finally all packed up and ready to depart.

"Alright, you blokes. It's time we move out. We gotta hurry and get to your first gig fast." Chunk warned.

"So are you sure they'll be safe?" Jackie urged Chunk.

"Ma'am, I give my word, your children will be safe. This thing may look like a junka, but I promise nothing will happen to them." Chunk asserted as the rear bumper fell off. "I can fix that."

The Casagrande family with Lori and the McBride family gathered around the Hip-Hop group. Jackie gave a kiss to each of her kids.

"Y'all be safe, now. Don't go getting into trouble and don't go playing with plants that ain't messing with you." Jackie gave a glare to Jazmine.

"What? That plant looked so cute. Plus, it was blue. You know how I like blue." Jazmine defended.

"And that's how you got that rash." Jackie stated. She proceeded to give each one of her children a final kiss on the cheek goodbye. "I love you all."

"Be sure to bring back a bunch money-ow." Earl was elbowed in the side by Jackie. "Eh-heh, I mean, have fun. And remember not to sign any record deals. You know how they're a giant scam."

" **We won't!"** The Hip-Hop group said as they got into the RV.

"Well, sis, I'm off." Luna hugged Lori goodbye.

"Be safe. And don't go to any wild parties." Lori said as Luna broke the embrace.

"Can't make any promises." Luna stated as her and her band packed into the RV.

The music groups were all loaded in. Chunk started up the RV and began driving off. The families all waved goodbye to music groups as they began their journey.

"Wow, Luna, you were right it is a lot nicer inside than outside." Jazmine pointed out as she looked around.

"Told ya dude. And there's plenty of space to move around." Luna said.

"I'm just glad it has a shower and toilet cuz I tell you now I'm not gonna be sitting in y'all funkiness." Jazmine claimed.

"I mean, you the one that stunk up the bathroom that one time you tried one of Lori's kelp bars." James responded.

"Shut up." Jazmine exclaimed with a blush on her face.

"Alright, people. Enough shit talking." Jamie quipped with sly smirk.

"That was your one." Jackson threatened.

"Geez, thank goodness I didn't bring Luan along." Luna whispered to Sam who shook her head in agreement.

"Are y'all ready for the best summer tour to ever hit the nation?" Jamie got an excited look on his face.

" **Yeah!"** Everyone shouted in agreement.

"Can't wait to see all the sights." Sam said excitedly.

"Oh, man. I'm gonna eat every signature dish these cities have to offer." George proclaimed.

"Man, our first gig is gon' be the shit." James stated.

"Ooh, where do you think it's gonna be in?" Ruth asked.

"Prolly some fancy city. But first comes a sweet road trip, baby." Jamie exclaimed.

The RV came to stop in front of a small building complex.

"We're here!" Chunk said.

"What!?" Jamie gave a surprised expression.

"Yeah. I managed to book a gig at this one venue me and me mates played all the time. I thought it be a good place to start out." Chunk explained.

"Bruh! We're supposed to be on a road trip. Not much of a trip if we only got two feet away from where we started. Hell…" Jamie poked his head out the window and saw the Casagrande apartment complex was still in plain sight with everyone still outside. "...Our families are still waving at us."

"Good luck on your tour." Carlos shouted from the bodega.

"And just as well, why book a gig in our home city? We've played every major venue this city has to offer." James claimed.

"Not this place. This is an exclusive venue only those with a good connections can get into. You also need the right type of charm to be able to book a gig here." Chunk explained with a sly grin.

"Eh, it's no probs, bro. This can be our warm up." Luna said.

"I'm not too upset with this. This is a good place to start off." George agreed.

"Plus, it does give us a chance to get a feel of each others play styles and how we are on stage sooner rather than later." Sam pointed out.

"Y'all might want to watch out for me cuz my style can be too rough to handle." Jackson playfully stated.

"You 'bout as rough as a marshmallow. *sigh* Let's just get our stuff and set up." Jamie gave in as he helped gather the equipment.

"That's the spirit." Ruth encouraged.

* * *

 **And that's chapter two. Sorry this took so long. Had to make sure I got it how I wanted. I went with keeping Carlota out of the tour because she wouldn't be useful to the group as Meowloudly (Who's a good author by the way,you should check out their stuff) pointed out. They also pointed out that the McBride's aren't as easy to tell their personalities. I tried going a bit subtle with them as to not give too much away about them but the basic gist of them is James is more laid back and sort of the quiet one, Jamie is more lively and outspoken while his twin sister, Jazmine is a bit opposite to him by being more subdued, Jackson is sassy and a bit mischievous. Tell me what you think.**


	3. The First Gig

**Today's song recommendations are Boogie by Brockhampton and Dream On by Aerosmith.**

* * *

The gang had set up all of their equipment on stage in the club known as Bound to Secrets. The club was a medium sized venue with a decently sized stage with enough room to move around. The venue was dimly lit and gave off a chill atmosphere. Many differing music fanatics filled the place from Hip-Hop heads to pure rock snobs, all waiting for a good act to blow them away. The whole gang was sitting backstage, waiting to finally perform their first gig of their tour with James, Jazmine, George, and Ruth sitting on a couch. While Luna, Sam, Chunk, Jamie, and Jackson were pigging out at the lunch table.

"Yo, Chunk. This place is jai swanky, I can't even fake. I'm still surprised we never heard of this place." Jaime said while stuffing his face with hors d'oeuvres.

"I'm still surprised that our first gig is in such an exclusive place. I'll be honest, I thought you'd get us some random festering place that even a rat would be afraid to enter." Ruth admitted.

"Oi, I take care of me mates. I only go for the best gigs out there. If you're impressed by this just wait till you see everything else lined up for ya." Chunk insisted with a wink.

"My mans, Chunk, coming through with that hotness. That's what's up." James complimented. "By the way, why was this the first gig you booked for us?"

"This is one of those places that can really help you get your name out there. This place has its own online forum that so many people around the country use to find hot new acts. Plus, they record your set so others who couldn't be here get to hear you. If you start here, word of mouth will spread really fast. You'll start building fanbases before you get to the next gig." Chunk explained before scarfing down a plate of mini hot dogs.

"Oh, wow. So this can really help build up some hype for us. That's so awesome." Sam said while holding a plate of fruit.

"Well, we already have somewhat of a fanbase but this should definitely help it grow a little faster now." Jazmine pointed out.

A man wearing a white suit came backstage and addressed the gang.

"Okay, you guys are all ready to go, right?" The man asked. Jazmine got up from the couch and approached the man.

"Yes, we are and may I say, thank you again for allowing us to play here, Mr. Matic." Jazmine shook the man's hand.

"It's Mata, thank you very much. And don't mention it. You should really be thanking Chunk for talking you up so much. I hope you all blow the roof off this place as much as he said you can. Those people have had to deal with some pretty weak acts." Mr. Mata divulged.

"How bad were they?" Jamie asked with a mouth full of pigs in a blanket.

"One guy came up here and just hit play on his MP3 player filled with his mixtape. No one could understand what he was saying and he kept thinking he was hyped up. He even tried stage diving and the crowd completely moved out the way. Poor fool landed face first into the floor. He could never eat solid foods again." Mr. Mata shook his head in disappointment.

" **Ouch!"** Everyone winced.

"Trust me, Otto. These blokes know how to turn the volume up to eleven." Chunk hyped them up.

"Yeah! We're gonna knock everyone's socks off." Luna exclaimed with her hands in the devil horns shape.

"Just so everything's clear, the rock group is called the Known and is going up first?" Mr. Mata looked over towards Luna's group.

"Yup!" Luna answered.

"That name's a little pretentious and pompous, don't you think?" Mr. Mata pointed out causing the band to give a look of disheartment.

"Yeah, we're trying to come up with something different." George spoke up.

"I still say we should've called ourselves the great evolutionary revolving doors of spiritual healing." Ruth crossed her arms.

"That name was way too long and would've pissed people off just like it pissed me off just hearing it right now." Sam argued.

"Either way, you definitely need to change your name! Pretentious and pompous acts don't last that long in this business. And the, uh... Hip-Hop/R&B group is called Sibling Rivalry and is going up last, correct?" The building owner asked.

"Right-o." Jackson replied.

"Okay, question, why don't you guys just play a set together?" Mr. Mata inquired with a curious look on his face.

"We were plannin' to do that but we ain't know our first gig was gon' be on the same day we hit the road." Jamie complained through gritted teeth while giving a death glare at Chunk.

"Oops." Chunk gave an embarrassed smile.

"We had some songs that we were gonna play together but they still need to be a bit more well tuned since we couldn't really practice them together. We were gonna practice on the road but that's gonna have to happen next time. We'll play the next gig together as a whole set." Luna explained.

"Gotcha! Alright, so, you guys start in 5 minutes. I'm gonna go and introduce *sigh* the Known and you guys will come on stage and start playing. Be sure to bring the energy. Those people out there want some good bangers. So, I want to see them on their feet, bouncing, moving, and shaking whatever junk they got in their trunks." Mr. Mata advised before taking his leave.

"We'll make them shake so much they'll shake all of their junk right on the floor." Jackson shouted to the owner.

"Man, we better bring our a-game." George said with a worried expression.

"Alright, guys huddle up." Jamie demanded causing everyone to get into a huddled position. "Okay, y'all heard what he said so we gotta be hittin'em with them bangas. So, you guys got some good stuff to get people moving right?" Jamie asked Luna's band.

"Of course! Back in Royal Woods we'd blow the roof off the place." Luna proclaimed.

"So much so, they billed us to replace it that one time." Sam added.

"My parents are still pretty angry at me about that. They almost grounded me for life." George stated.

"That's tight! So, you guys are gon' start everything as wild and crazy as you can. Get this place bumpin'. Then when it's our turn we gon' bring it all home." Jamie informed.

"Also, I think it's best we avoid any slow songs. From what it sounds like we need stuff that gets people shaking and moving." Jazmine added.

"Right, and also Luna, no stage diving." George ordered.

"Aw, bogus dude." Luna pouted.

"Baby, I gotta agree with George. These people don't seem like the types to enjoy that type of thing. Plus, I don't want you ruining that beautiful smile of yours." Sam pinched Luna's cheek to the pixie cut rockers annoyance.

"Ergh, fine." Luna grumbled with her arms crossed.

"Cool! So, this is our first big gig. It's our chance to get our names out there and show what we're all about. We got ourselves all set up and ready, the equipments set, the crowds ready to go wild." Jamie preached.

" **Yeah!"** Everyone agreed.

"They wanna rock, they wanna bounce, so, I say we let'em. Let's go out there and show what we do. And most importantly… let's get paaaaaid~" Jaime bobbed his head in a swaying motion.

The group all hive fived and pumped their fists in the air in excitement. They broke from the huddle and got into place. The McBrides went to sit on the couch and enjoy the food spread. The Known got ready to get on stage as soon as they were being introduced. Mr. Mata got on stage and began introducing the group's.

"Alright, folks. Today we got some special performances for you…" Mr. Mata began.

"Well, this is it guys. We're finally starting off like a real band. This is gonna be so sick." Luna exclaimed with the devil horns.

"I hope this goes great." George worried.

"Eh, don't worry, Georgie. We're gonna knock everyone's pants off." Ruth said while holding George close.

"You mean socks off." George corrected.

"I know what I said." Ruth defended.

"...And now I'd like to introduce one of the acts performing for you. Everybody get out of your seats for the band known as *sigh* the Known." Mr. Mata bemoaned causing the audience to look on in slight irritation and even groaning at the name.

"Really!? That's the name they went with?" One patron complained.

"Oh, jeez. These guys are gonna be like those pompous indie groups aren't they?" Another patron criticized.

"I hope they're better than that one act who tried stage diving." Another member of the audience said.

The band heard some of the jeers of the audience from backstage.

"Oh, boy, they don't sound too excited to hear us." George said nervously.

"Whatever. We just gotta show them what we're really made of." Luna stated.

"I guess so… How about a kiss for good luck?" Sam asked as she rubbed her arm.

"Sure thing, luv." Luna said in her British accent. She puckered her lips and began to lean towards her girlfriend. Sam prepared herself as well but Luna's lips never reached her's. She saw her brunette lover being pulled away by George.

"We don't have time for love. Come on." George dragged Luna towards the stage. Sam gave a disappointed look and followed behind with Ruth. The audience gave a small applause as the band got to their instruments. George got to the mic and began sweating as he looked over the crowds. The audience's faces gave a look of disinterest towards the rockers.

"So umm… w-we're the Known and uh, uh…" George stammered as he started to sweat bullets.

Luna rolled her eyes as she got fed up and snatched the mic from the boy rocker.

"Hello, Great Lakes City, you ready to rock?" Luna asked. The audience still gave their disinterested looks.

"Well, get ready. 1. 2. 3. 4." Luna began playing a basic chord riff with the band following up with accompaniment.

" _Droppin records on a weekly basis~"_ Luna sang.

The audience looks of disinterest began to slightly fade away and soon they started to grow less irritated as the band continued.

"Well, they don't sound too bad!" One person said.

"Eh, their okay for the most part. I just hope they got something stronger than this. This sounds like rock you'd hear from just a generic local band. Definitely not something I'd want on my playlist, though." Another person commented.

"The McBrides all looked at the performance from backstage. They gave slightly unimpressed and slightly surprised looks as they watched their friends.

"Boy, they really sound... um… what's a sort of a none mean word to say?" Jazmine inquired as she looked while holding her chin in contemplation.

"Generic?" Jackson finished.

"I wouldn't have been so harsh but kinda, yeah." Jazmine agreed.

"Yeah. They're just singing about being rock stars with pretty basic chords and just playing loudly. They're not even really moving, they're just static. I thought they said they were gonna play some bangas. This is just… kinda weak, honestly." Jamie stated.

"Chunk, you said they did pretty good back in their hometown." Jackson pointed out.

"They did! That song got the crowd moving at the Royal Rumble."

"Royal Rumble? What's that?" Jazmine asked.

"School talent showcase." Chunk answered.

" **Ohhh!"** The group suddenly realized.

"That explains it." James said.

"At least the crowd doesn't seem too annoyed by them." Jazmine examined the audience, noting their reactions to the band.

"True. Some of them look like they're just casually enjoying them." Jackson stated.

"Yeah, we should probably talk to them after this." James suggested.

"Agreed." Jamie said.

The band continued playing through the rest of their set. The crowd was slightly paying attention to them while a few were chatting amongst themselves. The Known's songs consisted of a somewhat variety of tunes. Some played like ballads that sounded deep but hollow altogether while others were clearly just filler songs with no sense of meaning. Luna and George switched between vocals and even did back up for each other while Sam and Ruth were still just providing accompaniment. During one of their songs Luna became a little too excited and almost dove off the stage. Thankfully Sam tackled her just in time. 45 minutes had passed as they wrapped up their last song.

" _And it'll never be the same, without rock and roll in my life~"_ Luna ended the final song. The audience looked on a began giving them a few apathetic claps. The bands faces grew a bit depressed as the audience applauded. Mr. Mata made his way back to the stage while clapping.

"Alright, uhh… let's hear it for The Known." Mr. Mata lead the audience to applaud one last time. The band began to exit the stage. "Okay, So this next group is actually a hometown act. Some of you might know their songs from the internet…"

From backstage the band was in disheartment.

"Man, what the hell was that!? Not one of those guys was feeling our vibe." Luna bemoaned.

"I think I saw someone on their phone." George pointed out.

"Maybe they were recording us." Sam suggested with a semi hopeful smile.

"No, she was definitely texting. She looked so brained dead while doing it." Ruth mocked.

"This sucks! Our first on tour gig and we blew it." Luna crossed her arms slumped on the couch.

"Hey, now. Don't be too angry. You guys at least had the audience somewhat interested in you. You just couldn't get them moving." Jazmine comforted.

"You guys need to see how to really pump up the crowd. Come on guys." Jamie commanded his siblings. They got ready to enter the stage as Mr. Mata introduced them.

"Everybody get on your feet and get ready for Sibling Rivalry." The business owner said as the group came on stage. Jazmine made her way over to her turntable as her brothers grabbed their microphones. The audience gave a weary look to the group.

"I'm hoping these guys know how to really get things bumping." One member of the audience complained.

"They better be more fun than the last act otherwise I'm not coming back here." Another member complained.

The group gave smirks to the audience.

"Yo, Jazz bring the noise." Jamie commanded.

Jazmine began spinning the records on the turntable. She played a high energy beat with a good amount of bass to it. The crowd began to feel their bodies moving to the sound.

"Alright, it's time we let y'all know. Yo, James, tell'em what it is." Jamie said.

" _Yo, what up? It's the J-McBrides, putting down them beats to improve ya lives. I know you want good vibes, so we here to provide, big Jimmy's on the mic and I tell no lies. We gon' get this party poppin like bubble wrap, got straight fire comin' from our soundtrack, ain't no time to relax, I'm spittin facts, if y'all don't like it ya can catch a size twelve right to ya back~"_ James rapped as the audience was nodding their heads. They shortly began to jump in tune with the beat. They began to even cheer on group.

Luna's group looked on in awe at the sight before them. They saw the audience getting into the groove of the song.

"Holy crap. They got the whole venue jumping in just the first note, dudes." Luna exclaimed.

"Not even our best song could do that." Sam stated.

"Boy, we really gotta step up our game if we want to play with them." Ruth expressed with a concerned look.

"We definitely need to re-evaluate what we're doing. We can't be on tour if people only casually like us otherwise we might as well go back to Royal Woods." George spoke up.

" **Agreed."** The group came to an understanding. They sat for a few seconds listening to their friends, feeling a bit downtrodden about their performance. Sam started shaking her shoulders to the beat.

"You know, we can mope about ourselves afterwards. For now, this song is bumping and you need to show mama what you got." Sam grabbed Luna and started dancing.

Luna followed Sam's example and began getting into to the groove. "Alright, but watch out, these hips don't lie when they get swingin." Luna started moving her body in tune with the song. George and Ruth looked on as they saw their friends having fun.

Ruth grabbed onto George's arms and started pulling him. "Come on, Georgie. Let's have some fun."

"No thanks, I'm not really a dancer." George confessed as Ruth kept pulling him.

"Nonsense. It just like riding a unicycle on a trapeze."

"Isn't that supposed to be really difficult?" George gave a confused look.

"Not at all, come on." Ruth pulled George and started swinging the two around while holding hands. She smiled at the brown haired boy which caused him to nervously blush. Everyone including the whole venue continued having a good time throughout the McBrides whole set. The rap group played many differing songs and switched between who lead. Jamie and Jackson handled the singing parts of their songs. James and Jazmine handled the rap portions as well as Jackson. Their whole set consisted of pure bangers and the group even did some small dance routines to go along with it, to the enjoyment of the crowd.

Chunk sat on the couch still thinking about the Known's performance while looking at his phone reading the message board of the club. He gave a disappointed look as he watched the Known continue dancing.

* * *

45 minutes passed as Sibling Rivalry finished up their set. The crowd cheered on with thunderous applause to the performance. Both the group and band had packed up everything and got ready to head out. The Known stayed inside the RV while Sibling Rivalry was outside with Chunk and Mr. Mata.

"Thanks, again Otto. These guys definitely needed this." Chunk shook the business owners hand.

"No problem. It started a little shaky but I think the rap group managed to pull it together. You guys should definitely talk to your friends about their set, though. That type of rock isn't really welcomed in the big leagues." Mr. Mata claimed as he handed Chunk the band and groups payment in an envelope.

"Yeah, I think they've started to realize that now. Thanks again for the gig, Mr. Matic." Jamie said as they all got into the RV.

"It's Mata!" The manager yelled.

The group entered the RV and saw the band looking down with sullen looks on their faces.

"Well, I think I can guess what those looks are for." Jamie commented.

"It's just… we saw how well you guys did on stage and how much people weren't really connecting with our performance. It kinda hurt? you know?" Luna rubbed the back of her neck.

"We kinda feel like we might of bit off more than we can chew with this tour." Sam added.

"Okay, I can admit that y'all didn't really do much to impress those people out there but that shouldn't discourage you. You just gotta up your game a bit." Jamie expressed.

"You shouldn't feel too hurt. We didn't do too hot on some of our gigs." Jazmine took a seat next to Luna and wrapped her arm around the purple rocker's shoulder.

"Yeah, one time Jackson was muttering through a speed rap and got the crowd to throw food at him." Jamie claimed.

"Hey, at least we still got paid for that. It wasn't as bad as when you tried slapping auto tune on your verses or when Jazz wanted to try out dubstep and pissed off the whole audience so much that they wanted a refund." Jackson replied.

"The point being…" Jazmine gave an irritated look towards her brothers. "...It took sometime and some failures for us to find our strengths and weaknesses."

"Yeah! Now I know speed rapping is just not my strong suit. Singing and normal rapping are what I'm good at." Jackson assured.

"And I know that autotune can work some of the time and I shouldn't slather my voice in it when I can actually sing." Jamie gave a soft smile to the band.

"You guys should just take this as a learning experience. From what Chunk told us, you guys have mostly performed at birthday parties and local venues, so you wouldn't really get much major criticism from them. We uploaded our songs online and got some criticism from there." Jazmine stated.

"That's what helped us find our sound. Some of the criticism was constructive while others were… a bit more… um… colorful." Jackson gave a sour look.

"Dawg, they were downright relentless. Like for real, some of them were just unnecessarily mean. Some even told us to kill ourselves." James spoke up.

" **Ouch."** The band winced.

"Yeah, but we pushed through and used some of those criticism to our advantage. So maybe you should see what exactly people thought about your set." Jazmine said.

"Well, from I've been reading on the message boards for the club they loved SB but thought The Known was generic and bland. The general consensus seems to be that The Known's songs were more about being loud with basic chords that anyone could play and the lyrics were nothing special and just basic 'I want to be a rockstar' or 'I am a rockstar' fodder. And the band lacked personality. At least that's what this meowingfan92 and others said." Chunk informed them.

"That sounds about right. You guys really need to get off this mindset of wanting to be big or just wanting to make music. People already know you want to make music by the fact that… you're making music! I mean I thought that rock and roll dream song was pretty weak, I'm not gon' lie." Jamie advised.

"It honestly sounded like something from some lame slice of life cartoon." Jackson quipped.

"To be honestly, I felt like we should've used some songs with more meat on it. 'Rock and Roll Dream' felt like something that would get them energized since it worked back home but I guess people have heard too many songs just like it. We thought being loud would give off our personality but we probably should've been moving more and playing some more complex songs." Luna admitted.

"We probably could've used more of our off brand tracks that we had but I don't know. They I don't… I don't really feel comfortable with them." George rubbed his arm.

"Why not?" Jazmine inquired.

"They involve him using his screamo voice and he's kinda self conscious about it." Sam divulged.

"Dawg, you do screamo? That's awesome!" Jamie complimented.

"Wait, you really think so?" George began to light up with joy.

"Yeah, there are plenty of people who love screamo. Hell, we've wanted to use it in one of our songs but can't since none of can do it. Poor Jamie blew out his voice trying." Jackson said.

"Boy, was Mom mad at me for that. Every time she tried calling me to do something she'd get pissed cuz she couldn't hear me respond." Jamie laughed.

"So, you should definitely use that for your songs. We can even use it for some of our collab songs." Jazmine suggested.

"You really think it could work for us?" George asked.

"It definitely can work. Screamo would've helped your set a lot. That shit gets people jumping because it's just filled with energy." Jamie suggested.

"You gotta use more of your unique talents. Like Sam." James got the blondes attention. "You said you can rap. Show us what you got."

"I mean, you're asking me to show you what I got, and I can admit my bars are not that hot, so it feels like I've been put on the spot, but my rhymes can hit you like a three point shot." Sam rapped with a slick as everyone looked on in amazement.

"Yoooo! Was that off the top of yo head?" Jamie excitedly asked.

"You could say it was off the top of my head, you might think I made it while laying in bed. But that's dead, I bleed more rhymes than I bleed red." Sam smirked as Luna looked on in awe.

"Dang, my baby's got flames." Luna said while hugging Sam.

"Oh, you definitely 'bout start using that on some of these songs. We gon' rework on those collabs y'all suggested." Jamie said.

"You, me, and James are about to have some fun. Come over here and help us write a new hit. You too, George." Jackson commanded the blonde. Sam and James got up and walked to the back of the RV and began brainstorming lyrics.

"And Luna and Ruth, you guys can work more on your accompaniment. Luna you gotta try some more difficult chords rather than just some basic stuff." Jazmine suggested.

"I do know more complex stuff but I thought it wouldn't really work with our sound." Luna said.

"Trust me, complex stuff will help you big time. You should also try some different genres. You know any funk chords?" Jamie asked.

"I've dabbled in it. I once got an old folks home to start grooving to my wicked solos. Everyone needed hip replacement surgery after." Luna gave a saddened look.

"Jesus! But okay, let's try building on that. People love funk. And Ruth we gon' help you with some solos. I want to see if you can bring some thunder and lightning out of them drums." Jaime said.

"Well, the last time I went hard on my drums, my sticks caught on fire." Ruth said causing the twins to look at her in amazement.

"She's our drummer for a reason." Luna smirked.

"Well, alright then. So, it's settled, by the time we get to our next gig we're gonna have a whole slew of new songs that'll really let people know who you are. Also, we gotta think of a new name for you guys." Jamie suggested.

"Hmm." Jazmine pondered. She looked at each respective member of the group, thinking about something special about them. She examined Luna's paper clip earrings and Sam's blue streak in her hair. She snapped her fingers once an idea came to her mind. "I got it, Blue Paper Clips! It makes you sound like a real band and not one with your heads up your butts."

"That actually has a nice ring to it." George stated.

"I can dig it." Luna agreed.

"I still think we should be-hmph." Ruth mouth got covered by Sam.

"I guess we'll be known as the Blue Paper Clips. I like it." Sam added.

"Alright then. We're also working on your movement. Can't have y'all looking like zombies on stage. Since we know what we gotta tackle, we have about… hey, Chunk, when's our next gig?" Jamie inquired.

"In three days, mate." Chunk answered as he started up the RV.

"Boy, we're gonna have to kick it into overdrive then. We gon' be workin all day and night until we got a whole set of new songs to play at our next venue. We gon' hit'em hard and let'em know who Sibling Rivalry and the Blue Paper Clips are." Jamie said with great pride.

" **Yeah!"** Everyone shouted in agreement as Chunk took the RV out of park and began heading off to their next venture.

* * *

 **AN: I'll admit this was more a set up chapter. I just wanted to show that Luna's band realizes that their sound wasn't meant for the big leagues and that they gotta play up their abilities if they want to make it. The way I did the songs here is how I'm planning on doing them for future chapters. Tell me what you guys think.**


End file.
